Cosmetic brushes are the main applicators for people applying makeup. Different sorts of makeup require different brushes such as a lip brush, an eye shadow brush etc. In cosmetic applicators currently commercially available, one brush has only one function, so the user needs to buy a set of brushes to achieve a satisfactory makeup. A brush head on a normal brush can easily be damaged by frequent use, and may need to be replaced. However, it is wasteful to throw the brush handle and ferrule away when only the head of the brush is damaged.
To solve the above problem, a brush with a separate head and handle is currently available. However, the ferrule and handle are connected by a screw thread, and the brush has the following disadvantages. First, the connection is not very effective in insuring that the head stays firmly on the handle. Second, it takes time to assemble the brush handle into the ferrule when using. As a result, the above brush is not convenient enough for people's use in applying makeup.